


Punishment From Hell

by GokuGirl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-01
Updated: 2000-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Heero's "special punishment." Sequel to "Just Another Day".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of 'Just Another Day' since I got so many requests to write another part to it. Actually, the thought never crossed my mind before. I think there will also be another part after this one to wrap up things but I'm not sure. The same warnings apply from the first one. You should really read that one first.

The next day was really terrible as everyone had found out about Duo 'staring' at Heero in the detention room the previous day. In fact one of the students, Duo thought it was Une, had printed up flyers and had passed them out in front of the building. Duo wouldn't know for sure because he was either late or barely on time anyway. Quatre had silently handed him the piece of paper as the braided boy slid into his seat in the temporary chemistry room.

What Duo read shocked and surprised him to no end. It displayed a really bad drawing of Duo that covered most of the sheet with small perverted phrases that said what he would do to Heero once he got him alone. Quatre gave him his best sympathetic expression but that wasn't enough to calm the anger.

"Alright, who's responsible for this?!" He asked loudly, jumping to his feet. The class snickered loudly even as Dr. J walked in and took a seat behind his desk.

"Mr. Maxwell," The man said sternly, "if you don't mind, I would like to begin today's lesson."

"But I--"

"Whatever it is will just have to wait until *after* class."

Duo took his seat and glared openly at the man. Dr. J pretended not to notice and began to write the periodic table of elements on the board. "Since Mr. Maxwell decided to level the lab yesterday, it's obvious that I haven't been teaching this properly. Learn this now because tomorrow there *will* be a test over it."

The entire class groaned and shot a collective glare at the braided boy who just shrugged and turned his head. It was then that the door opened and Heero rushed in.

"Mr. Yuy," Dr. J began, "so nice to see you today. Do you have a pass?"

Heero silently handed the teacher a piece of paper. Dr. J briefly read it and waved his hand.

"Have a seat."

"What's wrong Heero," A boy asked loudly. "Did Duo keep you awake too long last night?"

The whole class, excluding the five friends, broke out into laughter. Even J was trying not to chuckle.

"That's it!" Duo jumped to his feet. "You might as well give me another detention, Jocitch, because I'm leavin'!"

"That's J!!" The man shouted after his retreating back.

Quatre followed him as did Trowa and Wufei. Heero remained in his seat until Wufei gave him a rather stern stare on his way by. The Japanese boy sighed, rolled his eyes, and also went along.

***

"Where's your hall pass young man?" One of the hall monitors, Master O, questioned the pissed-off Duo. The boy pointedly ignored him until the man asked him again.

"Up yours," Duo muttered, hands in pockets.

"What was that?"

The boy stared him straight into his eyes and spoke again. "I said UP YOURS!"

Before Duo had even realized it, Master O's hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm. "Guess what? We're now taking a trip to the principal's office."

"Let me go," Duo commanded coldly. The man ignored him and continued to drag him down the hallway. Also that moment the other four had caught up with him.

Wufei groaned. "What did you do now Maxwell?"

"Tell him to let me go." Was his only response.

"What are you going to do? Huh?" Master O smirked.

"This." With careful aim, Duo placed one very good kick to the bigger man's stomach and twisted around to knee him in the groin. Troublemaker forgotten, O dropped to the floor cradling his bruised family jewels.

Duo spit in his pain wracked face and turned on his heel. "I'll go there myself, thank you very much."

As the small group passed by the injured man, Quatre shook his head and spoke softly. "Duo? Did you really need to hurt him that much?"

There was no answer but then again, Quatre already knew it

The walk up the stairs to the principal's office was silent as each boy was immersed in his own thoughts. Quatre, Wufei -- though he would never admit it --, and Trowa were all worried about the other two. Duo wasn't taking this thing at all well and one could only guess at what Heero Yuy thought about it. It wasn't like Heero displayed any outward emotion other than anger or annoyance.

Without waiting to be asked in, Duo barged into Mr. Khushrenada's office. The sight that greeted him was shocking.

Trieze was in the room all right. But his secretary, Zechs Merquise, was with him. Everything that used to be on the large desk was strewn across the floor to make room for the two half-naked men as they kissed. Duo's mouth dropped open in shock, his anger instantly forgotten.

"Oh my god!"

The other four had similar reactions.

Zechs jumped away as if his koibito had become suddenly blazing hot but Trieze just calmly sat up with his usual grace.

"This is not what it looks like."

Duo snorted. "Yeah right. Don't give me a stupid line like 'Oh! I was just giving him mouth-to-mouth'."

"But Duo," Quatre said even as he tried to staunch the blood flow from the now unconscious Wufei's nose with a handkerchief, "they *were* giving each other mouth-to-mouth."

"Forget about our little 'display'." Trieze finished straightening his clothes and signaled for Zechs to leave. "Let's talk about your problem. Shall we?"

"Problem?" Duo squeaked. He didn't know if Heero was aware of it or not. "What problem?"

"The fact that you were indeed staring at me yesterday," Heero said calmly and without emotion. "And the fact that you've been watching me every single day since I transferred here."

"Maybe I just think you're interesting," Duo shot back defensively.

"And maybe it means just a little more."

"Now, now children," Trieze soothed. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!" Duo raved. "Like Hell it isn't!"

"You do know there are lots of homophobic people attending your school," Trowa quietly said. "I'm sure you see the real problem here."

Wufei suddenly groaned and sat up. He blinked foggily as he tried to recall what happened before he hit the floor. Remembering, he blushed.

"How are you feeling Dragon?" Trieze asked kindly, only making the blush worse. "You must get over that little problem of yours."

"What is with you and *problems*?!" Duo shouted. "That's all you seem to be taking about! Don't you think what you do in your office isn't a potential problem?"

"Why should it be?" Trieze asked. "If two people really care about each other, nothing else should matter. Do you feel differently?"

Duo's mouth opened but no sound came out. For the first time in his life, he didn't have anything to say.

"He's actually speechless!" Wufei said awed, now recovered from his earlier experience. "You've performed a miracle Trieze!"

As Quatre gently pulled Duo from the principal's office, Trowa asked a question.

"Since when were you on a first name basis with Mr. Khushrenada Wufei? And why does he call you 'Dragon'?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "That's not really any of your business."

***

As the day went by, Duo thought he was out of trouble for kicking Master O's ass but of course, he was wrong.

The announcement came over the PA system right before lunch that day, fouling Duo's relatively good mood.

"Will Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang please come to the principal's office immediately. That is all."

"Does 'immediately' mean now?" Duo whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Duo, yes it does." Ms. Po, the American Literature teacher, said gently. She was one of the best teachers in the school. "You can just go to the second lunch instead."

"With Khushrenada, it'll probably take until the third one."

"Cheer up!" She smiled as she wrote he and Quatre a pass. "It won't be that bad. Now please make sure that you don't assault anyone on the staff this time, okay?"

The braided boy blushed. "It won't happen again."

Two boys met up with the others in the hallway just as the bell rung. The students all rushed from their classes on their way to the cafeteria to hopefully stuff their faces. The best thing about the lunch was that it was at least edible.

On his way past the lunch room, Duo's eyes lingered longingly at the double doors until Quatre gently led him past.

"So hungry," He mumbled. Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you eat breakfast?" he asked.

"I would except that I have to skip it to get here on time."

Feeling more than a little bit sorry for his friend, he paused at the candy machine to get him a bag of chips. "Here. I know it's not much but it should help."

Duo almost brutally snatched them from him and dug in. "Thanks Q-man! I owe you."

"Are you two quite finished?" Heero asked coldly. "I want to get this over with."

"Well geez," Duo protested. "What's with Mr. Personality?"

Heero glared but said nothing. Duo was smart enough not to tease him further.

Trieze was waiting patiently for them when they arrived. And so was Zechs. "Do you mind if my secretary remains here as we talk?"

Duo shrugged. "You two have a lot more to hide than we do."

The principal just nodded once, a strange light in his eyes. He turned to look at Wufei. "So it would seem I suppose."

Wufei, for the most part, was a fairly good actor. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Duo in mock concern. Quatre, being the most perceptive of the five, immediately noticed.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Then he nodded at Zechs. "Possibly three."

"Me?" Wufei squeaked out. "Iie. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"For one you're fidgeting Wu-chan!" Duo sing-songed. "You've also been shooting those two glances every time we've been in here. Wufei has not one, but *two* boyfriends!"

"What are you talking about Maxwell?" Wufei asked in a high-pitched, extremely nervous voice.

"Oh come off it Wufei," Zechs spoke for the first time that day. "You know he's right."

"Hai Dragon," Trieze practically purred. "You even enjoy it."

"Pardon me," Heero said not the least bit sorry. "But what does this have to do with why we were called down here?"

Principal Khushrenada folded his hands across his desk. "As you all know, Duo attacked Master O in the hallway this morning right before he came to my office."

They all nodded but Duo's was accented with a blush.

"Yes well, you all need to be punished." Before the other four could protest, he continued. "I know that Duo was the only one involved in the incident but there's still the small matter of walking out of your classroom."

This shut them up quickly.

"So, what's our punishment?" Trowa asked.

"Because Heero and Duo have the 'special' one from yesterday and because you five get along so well, this is what you have to do. You five know that there is going to be a dance held here next week, right?"

They all nodded. Well, everyone except Heero did. He briefly inclined his head.

"What about it?" Duo asked.

Then the principal smirked. "You get to choose the decorations and put them up. The theme was already picked by the former Dance Committee and now you get the job. How about that?"

There was silence. Then Wufei opened his mouth wide and began to shout.

"I will *not* participate in such nonsense!"

"Oh you don't have to do the shopping Dragon," He smirked as did Zechs. "We'll keep you here for part of *your* punishment."

Zechs nodded to the other four. "You can leave now. And please, lock the door behind you."

"Don't leave me here with them!" Wufei cried as flies were being opened and pants began to drop. Then Trieze took a whip from the hidden drawer of his desk.

"Help!"

"Wufei," Zechs said while moving toward him. "Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it."

Then the door closed completely just as the Chinese boys protests turned to moans.


End file.
